The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
In the electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, there is known a tandem-type color image forming apparatus. In addition, the color image forming apparatus includes an intermediate transfer belt and a plurality of photoconductor drums respectively corresponding to a plurality of colors of toner. The intermediate transfer belt is an endless belt and rotates while in contact with the valid areas for image formation provided on the outer circumferential surfaces of the plurality of rotating photoconductor drums, and toner images are transferred from the plurality of photoconductor drums to the intermediate transfer belt.
In addition, it is known that an intermediate transfer unit including the intermediate transfer belt and a frame portion that rotatably supports the intermediate transfer belt, is attached from a front side of a main body portion along a depth direction, in a detachable manner.